ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Conspiracies
Conspiracies is the second episode of Knighted. Anecdote Plot Shay, Toon, and Jack are standing in the warehouse. Paper is standing across from the other three, who are in a line. They are all holding swords. Paper: Who would like to face me first? Shay: Pick me! Pick me! PLEASE PICK ME! Paper: Jack, how would you like to face me first? Shay: NOOOO! PICK ME! Jack: Sure... I'll go. Shay: WHAT? bursting into the warehouse: Sorry I'm late... Toon: Hey Sci... steps forward. They begin with a ceremonial bow and then start. Jack jumps at Paper and thrusts his sword forward. Paper dodges and slashes at Jack, but Jack counters with his sword. While they are fighting, the others talk. Shay: Why didn't he pick me? Toon: He picked you last time, and the time before that... Shay: Whatever. I don't really care anymore... Sci: So what did I miss? Toon: Not much... Jack's just practicing a new trick we learned. at the fight, Paper and Jack are slashing their swords against the other's sword Jack jumps and then slashes his sword upwards and then downwards. He slashes Paper's sword with the first slash, but with the second slash he knocks Paper back. Paper: Very good... Now Shay and Toon, demonstrate this move to Sci. and Toon both perform the move correctly. Sci performs the first part of the move, but then he falters on the second and falls to the ground. Paper helps him up. Paper: Just try it again... does, and this time his sword goes flying backwards on the way up. Paper: One more time... runs over to get his sword and then runs back. He jumps up, slashes his sword upwards, and then downwards correctly. Sci: Was that correct? Paper: Yes it was... Sci: Good... Paper: I guess we can take a break now... leaves and soon Shay and Toon leave, too, leaving only Jack and Sci in the room. Jack: Well I guess I'll leave, too. Sci: You find anything more about the Sreyonian plans? Jack: No, but I'm trying... Want to help? Sci: Sure! Jack: Then let's go... camera cuts to Jack's house. Both Jack and Sci are sitting in his bedroom. Jack: So how should we start this...? is a knock on the door. Instead of going downstairs, the two friends look out the window. There are a bunch of cars parked in the street. A man walks away from the house to great a woman. Neither appear to be human. Sci: Who are they? Jack: The man is my father, Valek, the other is Ortella, leader of the Sreyonia. Song and Ortella are downstairs. Jack and Sci are crouching at the top of the staircase facing downwards. Sci: So what do they want? Jack: My guess is that they're talking about they're plans, but I'm not sure... camera cuts downstairs. Valek: Everything is in order. The United Republic of Planets HQ will be overtaken by tomorrow... Ortella: ...Allowing us to control everything that goes in and out of the Earth. upstairs, Sci pulls Jack back into the room. Sci: I knew your dad was an alien, but this...? Jack: My dad is a general of the Sreyonian army. There's nothing I can do to stop him... Sci: But you can do something... Jack: Maybe, but that doesn't mean I want to... Sci: Shouldn't you tell the others? Jack: Not yet. I'll wait until it becomes important. Sci: It already is important... Jack: Let's just go back to listening in on them, okay? go back into the hallway to listen in. Valek: Before you have to go, I must warn you about the prison where we're keeping all our prisoners. I have a feeling the Plumbers may be onto us. If they discover the prison, the entire plan falls apart. Ortella: Consider myself warned... stands up and then walks to leave the house. Ortella: You know Valek... I will never understand why you married a member of the race in which you seek to destroy... Valek: I do not love the humans, but I do love my wife... Ortella: Then what is the difference? walks out and closes the door behind her. Valek walks back and puts some forms into a folder. Sci: Prison? Jack: OK, now we can tell the others... camera cuts to the warehouse the next night. Shay: So the Sreyonians took over the URP building? Paper: All that means is that they're stealing data files. Not much of a problem... Toon: But what is really interesting is this prison. If we can find it, we can expose the Sreyonia. Sci: Sounds like a plan to me... Jack: But first we need to find it... Shay: I wonder who we should ask? Shay, Toon, and Sci stare at Jack. Jack: Why are you all looking at me? Toon: You know why. Jack: Fortunately I may already know. A few days ago, I walked by my dad when he was working on the computer. He was looking through some files about a prison underneath the city somewhere. Paper: It would be the perfect place to hide it... Sci: It would be best to go now, when most of the city is shut down for the night. Jack: But these underground neighborhoods. They stay open all night... Maybe we should wait until early in the morning... Paper: Going in is not what I'm worried about, it's getting out, so we may want clear streets for a clear escape... Shay: Then is it settled? Toon: I guess it is. Let's go... camera cuts to the sewers. The five heroes jump down through a man hole and then begin to walk down a very steep slope. Jack: It's probably this way. Shay: How can you tell? Jack: Maybe I can't... heroes continue to walk until the make it to a large city. Sci: And now we're in? Toon: One of those undergrounds neighborhoods. Paper: I guess it doesn't shut down... Jack: Look! Over there points to a building that goes all the way up to the top of the sewers. Jack: That has to be the prison. camera cuts to the heroes arriving at the prison. There are some guards standing around it but not much other security. Paper fires arrows at the guards and knocks them out. The heroes run to the door and enter the building. Toon: What exactly do we have to do? Sci: Take control of the prison and call the Plumbers. Paper: Or we can just call them now... takes out his Plumbers badge and presses a button on it. Paper: Now let's move! run down a hallway and burst into the next room. Some guards approach them, but the heroes make quick work of them.They get to the end of this room and in the next room, they find Ortella. Ortella: Welcome to our prison. There's someone I'd like to introduce you to. His name is Juggernaut. man walks up the heroes and starts and takes a massive sword. Commercial man slashes his sword at the heroes. They scatter and begin to run throughout the prison. Paper: Free as many Plumbers as you can. Meet back here when done... Shay: Okay then... heads down one hall, Toon and Jack go down another and Paper and Sci go down the final hallway. The camera shows Paper and Sci's hallway. Sci: What happened, Paper? We used to be friends... Paper: I changed, you didn't... Sci: I've told you that I don't want this to become a gang of vigilantes, so don't let it. Paper: Well if that's what you think then you can leave. We are vigilantes. It's too late to be anything else. Sci: Why? Why do we need to be vigilantes? Why can't we just have a cool gang our something... Paper: Because I changed. Toon changed. Jack changed. Shay changed. You didn't change... We don't want this to be some fun gang where he play with swords. We formed this gang to save the world from outsiders. To cleanse the world of the evil aliens within it. Sci: You're becoming too much like George. You're become a true Forever Knight. Paper: And how is that bad? Sci: There is just this feeling I get whenever someone mentions them. It's almost like there's a ghost or something... Paper: You're just imagining things... There's no such thing as... chill blows through the hallway. Paper: ...ghosts. Sci: Is someone scared? Paper: It's just the wind... make it to the end of the hallway and enter a room. They find a prison wing with a bunch of Plumbers in it. Paper: Bingo... camera cuts to the hallway with Shay. He is being chased by Juggernaut. Shay: Come on... tries to run faster but then trips. He turns around and finds Juggernaut only a short distance behind him. He takes out his sword and slashes is against Juggernaut's. He slashes a few more times and then jumps over Juggernaut and stabs him in the back, knocking him to the ground. Shay continues to run but Juggernaut gets back up and continues to chase him. Shay makes it to a room filled with Plumber prisoners. He takes out the guards and then searches the room for a control panel. He makes it to the panel and opens the cells just as Juggernaut bursts into the room. Shay jumps at Juggernaut, but Juggernaut punches him in the face. With their inhibitor collars deactivated, the Plumbers begin to attack Juggernaut, too. One blasts fire while another throws diamonds at him. Shay gets up. Shay: Yeah, go, beat that big, scary looking dude! slashes at Juggernaut and knocks him onto his back. Shay leads the Plumbers back down the hallway and Juggernaut lies unconscious on the ground. The camera cuts to Jack and Toon. Toon: So, you recognize any of these designs? Jack: Just some tribal art. Toon: But this base hasn't been here that long, has it? Jack: Who knows? Some people called the Middle Ages the Alien Age. They call this the New Alien Age, but I don't believe them. My dad might, I don't know. Toon: So what do these symbols mean? Jack: Every year, on the night before the final day of the year, a 400 day year, the Sreyonians would make an offering to their gods, always placed at the highest point on the castle. The pictures depict this, but they also depict what would happen if the offering wasn't made. The Sreyonians call this day Yulanfore Ollan, or Praising Day. The event that would happen if the offer wasn't made is called Xintura, or roughly, Armageddon. Toon: Seems pretty dark... Jack: If you compare that to the festivities of Finniol Ollan, or Final Day, the day after praising day, then yeah, it's dark. There's also Retrian Ollan, or The Day of Dance. Toon: So the Sreyonians are very spiritual and tribal? Jack: Yes, but they've become very modern in the last few hundred years. They still have these traditions to this day... Toon: Seems cool... and Jack get to the end of the hallway and find the main room of the base. There are many important looking Sreyonians sitting at computers and some are talking in the middle. One of the Sreyonians in the middle is Valek. Jack: Oh great, my dad. notices Jack and turns toward him. He looks angry. Commercial Valek: What are you doing here? And you brought friends? Jack: I can explain! Valek: No need to, you're a traitor to your people and to me... Jack: I can't be a traitor, if I was never on your side. takes out his sword as he jumps at his dad. Valek throws light bolts at Jack, knocking him back. Toon takes out his sword and begins to slice his way through the Sreyonians. He jumps at one and kicks it in the face. He lands and then kicks another and slashes through two more. He backflips only to get kicked by another Sreyonian. He jumps at it and knocks it to the ground. Toon continues to work his way through the Sreyonians as Valek slowly walks to Jack. Valek: It truly is a shame, I thought I could have trusted you... Jack: You could have trusted me. While I wasn't exactly with you, I never had any intent of discovering more about your plans until I learned about this base. You may want to rethink meeting locations in the future... Valek: It's not like I'm going to kill you. You are my song after all... fires more light bolts. Jack avoids and jumps at Valek, but he kicks Jack back. He sheathes his sword and throws some punches at Valek, but Valek counters every one and slowly starts to push Jack backwards. Valek: Very good. Whoever taught you taught you well... Jack: No, I learned this on my own. flips over his father and then kicks his legs around and knocks Valek down. Toon slashes through some more Sreyonians before jumping and kicking the last one. Toon: Done here? Valek: We're just getting started... fires light bolts at the two heroes but they jump to the side and dodge them. They charge at Valek as the camera cuts to Paper and Sci in the other room with the Plumbers. They have taken out all the guards and are no walking back towards the door when Ortella bursts into the room. Ortella: Your little mission ends here... Sci: Does it now? throws his sword in the air and then jumps at Ortella. He catches his sword and stabs down, but she avoids and fires light bolts at Sci. Paper jumps and slashes his sword at Ortella. She gets knocked back but she continues to fire light bolts at the two heroes. Sci bounces one off his sword, making it hit Ortella. She falls to the ground as the heroes and Plumbers run past her. Paper: That seemed pretty easy... Sci: Almost too easy... make it back to the room where they first found Juggernaut and meet up with Shay and his gang of Plumbers. Shay: Hey guys! Paper: Did Jack and Toon make it back yet... Shay: I don't think so... three turn to the final door. They run through it as the camera cuts to the fight between Jack, Toon, and Valek. Valek throws light bolts at Jack before jumping off the wall and kicking him in the face. Valek doubles back and then kicks Toon into the door, but Shay catches him as it opens. Toon: Thanks! Shay: Don't mention it... getting up: Alright, now you can't possibly win... Valek: I'll take my chances. Besides, don't you want to know what we're planning? Paper: Yes, we need to know... starting to back up: Sorry, I can't exactly tell you that. Not yet, at least... turns and runs in the other direction. He heads down a back passageway and disappears. Jack: So he got away. What else did you expect? Sci: But we can still go through the files... Jack: They'd be encrypted, in the Sreyonian language, too. Even I can't break that... Paper: Then let's go... camera cuts to Paper's house the next morning. Paper, Sci, and Jack are on the couch, Toon and Shay are sitting in front, and Trent and Amy are standing behind it. They are watching the morning news. Anchor: In a shocking development, police say that a Sreyonian group of rebels had been operating a prison for Plumbers and other aliens deep beneath the city. Due to the help of some unknown vigilantes, Plumbers and local police discovered the base and shut it down. The underground parts of the city are also being kept on watch, too. turns off the television. Amy: Unknown vigilantes? Trent: I wonder who that might be... Paper: So we saved some people's lives and started a family fued in the process... Jack: We did good work, I think... Sci: But we also got you on bad terms with your dad... Jack: Do you think he cares... Toon: Not as much as you do... camera cuts to a spaceship high above the atmosphere of the Earth. Valek and Ortella are standing in a room across from a screen with an unknown figure on it. Valek: Don't worry yourself. Our plans are running smoothly. What about back on Sreyorn? Figure: The Kothralian attacks have weakened in the past few days, but we're expecting some sort of big attack soon. We've increased security preparing for this. Ortella: Excellent. As long as the people of Earth, more specifically your son and his friends are onto us, we may need to hide our operations a bit, but that shouldn't be too much of a problem? What about those pesky Vutcho? Figure: We heard from Kothralian prisoners that the Vutcho are indeed planning a direct attack on Earth by the end of the Earth's spring season. When exactly, we don't know, but we do know that we can stop them and prove to the people of the Earth that the Sreyonia are a force to be reckoned with... Ortella: To the Sreyonia! All: To the Sreyonia! Ortella: And to our eventual ultimate victory... End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd